Snow, Fire and Shadows
by Rivien
Summary: Ginny stumbles across a very interesting scene, and finds it very difficult to tear her eyes away from the two Death Eaters making love in the classroom. Until, of course, they find her watching... GW/DM/BZ, slight rape theme
1. Chapter 1

Ginny ran through the snow, shivering as she made her way back to the castle. It was far too cold to be outside, but she'd been down to Hagrid's hut. Even though he wasn't there, she had sat on his front step and looked across the grounds, the snow falling lightly then but it was whirling around her now. The Black Lake was frozen solid, the mountain's reflection tainted by the piles of snow that melted onto the ice.

Ginny had forgotten her overcoat so she only had her sweater on, and usually she wasn't so careless but she'd been particularly forgetful the past few weeks. What with Snape as headmaster and the new teachers who were obviously Death Eaters, she'd been so stressed out with all the terrible work they'd been making them do, all of the detentions and all of the dark arts they'd been made to study.

Ginny walked back through the courtyard, shivering with her arms folded across her chest. She knew she'd get in trouble for wandering, but she couldn't stick to the rules at the best of times.

As she walked down the corridor, she heard voices talking in a nearby classroom. She was about to ignore it, but then she recognised who it was.

Draco's voice was as silky smooth as ever as he spoke in low tones. Ginny could hear his voice but not what he was saying. The door was ever so slightly open and she paused, taking a step towards the classroom.

What she saw made her eyes widen and her jaw drop in shock. Draco was pressed up against a tall, dark-skinned, incredibly handsome man – Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked almost uninterested as he sat on the desk, with Draco between his legs pressed up against him, hands running up and down his chest beneath the unbuttoned shirt.

"…can't wait till we get back to the manor, Blaise," Draco murmured into Blaise's ear, before biting the ear lobe.

Blaise said nothing, but his eyes closed for the pleasant sensations that Draco was causing.

Draco looked slightly desperate. He was already shirtless, there was a huge bulge in his trousers, and his long-fingered hand travelled down Blaise's chiselled chest to the other man's erection, where he grasped the hardness in his hand. Blaise growled dangerously, and one hand gripped Draco's hair as the blonde caressed his erection.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away as Blaise pushed Draco down to his knees, one hand still in his hair as he directed him towards his zipper. Draco opened it up, and pulled down Blaise's boxers to reveal his impressive manhood, only having a moment to admire it before Blaise tugged on his hair, and Draco obediently opened his mouth and took as much as he could.

Blaise had both hands in Draco's hair as he thrust into his open, willing mouth, and the deep growls of satisfaction coming from Blaise began to excite Ginny. She wondered if she could ever make him sound like that…

She looked at Draco, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked and his hand on his own cock, now released from its confines, stroking it as he received Blaise in his mouth. Ginny looked from one to the other, loving the way their skin clashed so wonderfully – Draco's pure alabaster skin and Blaise's deep, dark tones were more than sexual. There wasn't even a word for it.

As Blaise began to thrust quicker into Draco's mouth, and Ginny could hear Draco's moans through the sound of Blaise's deep groaning, she let out what she thought was a small breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

And then, Ginny reached out and placed her hand on the door, forgetting it was there in her trance. The door opened another centimetre, and most inconveniently made the tiniest creak.

Ginny wasn't sure how Blaise could have heard it through the sounds they were making, but his eyes snapped towards the door and locked on Ginny. The blood drained from her face as she realised he'd seen her, and she took a step away, but before she knew what was happening there was a loud crack and Blaise was standing behind her, one hand on her mouth and another around her waist, his prominent erection pressing against her back as he walked her through the door.

"Look who I found watching us, Draco," Blaise said, shoving Ginny towards the blonde haired boy as he turned and shut the door, locking it.

Ginny was panicking. She didn't know what they were about to do to her. She knew Draco was a death eater but she wasn't sure about Blaise – but she could guess. And she'd probably be right.

Draco smirked down at her as he reached out and touched her cheek. Ginny flinched away and found herself pressed against Blaise again, and Draco took a step forward and pressed himself against her front.

"What are you going to do now, Weasley?" Draco whispered in her ear, touching her hair. "Didn't think this far ahead?"

"I – I didn't mean to –"

"Shh," Blaise hissed. "Don't you worry. We'll forget this ever happened, won't we Draco?"

"That we will," he replied, before turning back down to Ginny, his fingertips tugging at the hem of her sweater. "Did you enjoy watching me suck Blaise off, Weasley?"

Ginny felt a blush darken her cheeks as she looked away. "I – I –"

Draco smirked again. "Let's check, shall we?" Flipping up her skirt, he ran his hand along her inner thigh and touched his fingertips to her underwear. Ginny cried out and tried to flinch away but Blaise had a tight hold on her wrists, and all of her struggling was to no avail.

She whimpered as Draco's fingers touched her most sensitive spot and he said, "Well, well, Blaise, would you believe it? She's soaking wet."

"Is that so?" Blaise said, placing a ghost of a kiss on Ginny's exposed neck, before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head backwards, making her cry out again. "I think we should teach little Weasley a lesson."

Ginny felt the hot prickle of tears behind her eyes but she blinked them back, ignoring the pain at her head and the tickling sensation between her legs as Draco teased her. She whimpered again and struggled, but Blaise simply pulled on her hair again and she stopped.

Draco's eyes danced as he watched Blaise kissing Ginny's neck, his hands sneaking beneath her sweater and her shirt to run across her bare skin. Draco stood up and began to kiss at Ginny's neck as well, until his lips met Blaise's and they shared a passionate kiss, and Ginny watched as their tongues and lips danced mere centimetres from her.

"Still turning you on, Weasley?" Draco said breathlessly as they stopped, staring down at the girl whose blush was almost as red as her hair.

Blaise spoke into Ginny's ear, hot breath dancing across her skin. "I think we have to teach you some manners," he said, pressing his erection against her. "When somebody asks you a question, you respond. Got that?"

Ginny couldn't nod, so she let out a weak, "Y-yes."

"Good girl," Blaise whispered, kissing her neck again. "And when we tell you what to do, you do it."

Ginny hesitated but she felt Blaise's teeth nip at her skin and she gasped before responding. "Yes."

Draco pulled Ginny away from Blaise and he whispered in her ear, "Now, you're going to finish off what I started, Weasley."

Ginny froze as she realised what he meant, and she struggled in his grip but he was far too strong. "None of that," he hissed. "You were out past curfew and we're going to punish you as we see fit –trust me, there's much worse things we could do, Weasley."

Ginny knew he was right. The other teachers, even some of the students, they had been using the Cruciatus curse on misbehavers. Surely, a little bit of debauchery was not any worse than that… Besides, how was she expected to escape? Blaise had nicked her wand and she wasn't strong enough to physically force her way out.

With a shaky breath, Ginny nodded.

"And if you behave, you might get rewarded," said Draco, before he turned her around and walked her towards Blaise, who was leaning against the desk again, his large member proudly on display. Draco pulled the ribbon from Ginny's hair, letting it loose, and he pulled her sweater over her head. Ginny moved away from him, but he pulled her back and unbuttoned her blouse, leaving it open before he shoved her towards Blaise, who caught her in his long arms, gripped her hair in one hand and pulled her face towards his. He crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss and though Ginny struggled, she had to admit he was a very good kisser. He seemed to know just where to suck and bite, where to stroke with his velvet tongue.

But Ginny could not savour that moment for long because she was suddenly shoved down to her knees, and found herself in front of his cock. She trembled and tried to pull away but she felt Draco kneeling behind her as he pressed himself against her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to teach you how to do it just the way he likes it."

Ginny tried to move away but Draco held her still, and he took both of her hands in his and he said, "None of that, Weasley."

Ginny continued squirming but she couldn't get away. Draco's grip on her wrists tightened, and she let out a gasp of pain. "P-please, don't make me do this," she stammered, voice sounding pathetic as she spoke. "I – I can't –"

"Don't you know how, Weasley?" Draco asked. "Haven't ever given head before, have we?"

Shaking her head, Ginny glanced back at the black cock in front of her nervously before shying away, pressing her cheek to her shoulder as Draco purred in her ear, "Don't you worry, I'll teach you how to be better than anyone."

"You would know, Draco," Blaise said, chuckling slightly as he stared down at them, waiting patiently.

Draco smiled at him, and then he took Ginny's hands and placed them on Blaise's hips, telling her to keep them there. "Now I want you to watch closely," he said. "I want you to repeat what I do. Understand?"

Ginny nodded, and then Draco moved them both closer to Blaise's manhood, and leaning over her shoulder he licked Blaise's cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before moving away, and he smirked as Blaise moaned at the action. "Your turn," Draco said.

Ginny was shaking as she hesitated, and she felt Draco's hand on the back of her neck pushing her forward until her trembling lips touched the head of Blaise's cock. She closed her eyes, repressing a whimper.

Draco sighed, and he said, "Weasley, I'm not asking much of you. You have to do what I tell you."

As he spoke, Ginny felt his hand creep down her waist, over her hip, and settle on her ass. As he spoke the last few words, he gave her a sharp spank, and she cried out, her mouth opening up, and Blaise shifted his hips so the head of his cock was pressed between her lips.

Ginny tried to pull away, but Draco's hand on the back of her neck gripped her tighter and shoved her forward, and the head of Blaise's cock was shoved past her lips, but Draco didn't stop. He pushed her almost all the way on, and Ginny felt her airway become blocked and she tried to scream but she couldn't make a coherent sound with Blaise's cock down her throat.

She struggled but Draco held her there for what felt like forever, but then his grip slackened and he pulled her backwards by her hair. Ginny coughed and her chest heaved as she tried to regain oxygen. Draco's lips were at her ear once more as he hissed, "Play nicely, Weasley, or we won't play at all."

When Draco told her to do what he'd done, Ginny did as he said. She didn't want to suffocate again. Very slowly, very hesitantly, she reached out and stroked Blaise with her tongue, and she felt his hips move as she traced the head of his cock, hearing his slight groan as she flicked her tongue across the slit.

She pulled away, and Draco whispered, "Well done. Now, Weasley, you're going to suck him off, and I'm going to tell you what to do. And when you do it right, you get rewarded."

Ginny frowned, not sure what he meant, but then she felt his hand slide between her legs and caress her soft core, and she let out a strangled cry of shock, mingled with a slight moan.

"Behave yourself, Weasley," Draco said in a warning tone.

Ginny flinched away from his hand, but she couldn't move far enough. Sighing impatiently, Draco grasped both of her wrists and held them behind her back with one hand as his other hand continued its exploring, making it harder for Ginny to mute the whimpering sounds that made their way past her lips.

She felt Blaise's fingers grasp her red locks as he brought her closer to him, and with tears running down her cheeks she obediently opened her mouth and let him push his head past her lips. Figuring that she had nothing else to work with, she considered biting him – but then she thought of what they would do to her then.

So instead, she decided to tease. She flicked her tongue out against his head, tracing the slit there, and she felt him tremble, the hands in her hair tighten their grip. Swirling her tongue around the head, she sucked and scraped her teeth across the sensitive underside of his cock, and felt him shudder and groan.

Draco kissed her neck gently, before he hooked a finger in her panties and pulled them down. Ginny almost didn't notice, until he let her hands go and she placed them on Blaise's hips, revelling in the sounds he made. This is what she had wanted, watching outside the door – she'd wanted to make him feel like this, even if the situation wasn't quite as romantic as she'd perhaps imagined, the noises he were making were incredible.

Then, she felt Draco's hands stroke at her wet, warm core and she squirmed again, moaning around Blaise as Draco touched her. She heard Draco whispering in her ear, telling her to suck harder, or move slower, where to move her tongue so it felt the best. Soon she had a steady rhythm, and as Draco slid a long finger inside her he leaned over her shoulder, and began to kiss and lick at Blaise's cock at the same time.

Blaise's breathing was getting heavier by the second as he looked down at the two sets of lips and tongues servicing him, pleasuring him. Ginny's moans were incredible, especially when she moaned around his cock – the vibrations were amazing.

Draco moved away, and he lowered himself to the floor, and Blaise moaned as he saw the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eye as he crawled beneath Ginny, and Blaise didn't have to look to know when Draco had reached up and licked her, because a strangled, high-pitched moan erupted from the back of her throat, her sounds absorbed by his throbbing, hard length.

Ginny had never had anybody do that to her before, but she could hardly concentrate on the feeling as her body writhed, moans and cries muffled by the cock in her mouth as Draco's velvet tongue stroked and licked at her, ravishing her sex and holding her hips to keep her still as his tongue dove inside her.

It was only a few moments later with a quick few strokes to her swollen bundle of nerves that Ginny screamed around Blaise's hardness and came crashing down like she never had before, shaking uncontrollably as Draco drank every last drop of her juices.

Blaise removed himself from her mouth so as to let her breathe as Draco stood up, wiping his mouth as he grinned at Blaise, who smirked back. They were having quite a bit of fun with the girl between them.

Draco pulled Ginny to her feet, before he moved her back to the desk where Blaise had been standing and pushed her down on her chest before walking around to her front, where her arms hung over the other side.

"Have you ever had sex before, Weasley?" Draco asked, his fingertips caressing the outline of her jaw as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Ginny nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Who was it?" Blaise asked, his hands touching her legs gently, moving upwards so slowly it was almost painful.

Swallowing her nervousness, she replied, "O-oliver Wood, Lee Jordan and – and Dean T-Thomas."

"How many times?"

Ginny felt Draco's voice send shivers down her spine. "Once with Oliver, twice with Lee and four times with Dean."

Blaise made an amused sound, before he flipped up her skirt and said, "You know what Draco, I think our little Weasley is a bit of a slut."

"I couldn't agree more, Blaise," Draco replied. "But I bet she's never had two cocks in her at once."

As he spoke, Blaise pressed the tip of his evident hardness against her wet opening, and Ginny's eyes widened as she realised what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could struggle or scream, Draco's hands held tightly onto her hair as he thrust into her mouth, and Blaise took a hold of her hips and plunged into her core.

Ginny screamed around Draco's cock as Blaise stretched her, pressing in to the hilt and dragging back out, thrusting in hard and relentlessly. He was so big, she could almost feel herself breaking in half with every thrust of his hips, every sharp stab inside her with his impressive manhood.

Draco's cock was not as long as Blaise's but just as wide, and big enough by any standards. He fisted her hair as he thrust into her mouth, losing his self control as his eyes rolled at the feeling of her lips around his cock.

A rhythm developed soon, where Blaise would thrust into Ginny and she would move forward involuntarily, taking Draco deeper into her mouth, moaning around him as Blaise pulled out, gripping tightly on her hips to thrust straight back into her again. The feeling was indescribable – Ginny had never felt so good, or so used. The abuse they were putting her through was almost unbearable but at the same time it was so exciting – she'd never felt such a thrill before.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, she felt the pressure building again, boiling inside her and so quick she almost didn't realise it was happening, she climaxed, her muscles clenching around Blaise's pistoning cock and her throat caressing Draco's as she cried out loudly.

Blaise growled and grasped a hold of her wrists, holding her arms for better leverage as he continued pounding into her, rattling the desk as Draco grasped her hair, gasping for air as he thrust into her mouth. They were close, and it was only a matter of time…

It seemed to last forever. They weren't quick, like the others – they had stamina. Ginny could feel Blaise's cock moving in and out of her, brushing against that place inside of her that made her see stars. His grip on her wrists helped his leverage, and he drove in to the hilt every time, making Ginny go cross-eyed. Draco's hands in her hair held her in place as he thrust in and out of her mouth, her moans around his cock making him groan and grip her tighter.

She felt Blaise release her hands, and she gripped the desk as he continued thrusting into her, one hand on her hip – and then she felt his fingertips stroking her clit, and she felt the coil snap again as she moaned louder than before and climaxed again, her mouth opening wider so Draco could thrust deeper and her muscles clamping on Blaise, his quiet growls of pleasure something she could never forget.

As she shuddered and finished, she felt Blaise thrust faster and deeper than before, shaking the desk she was lying on, and then he stabbed into her three more times, warmth filling her as he emptied his seed with a loud groan. Draco pulled out as he did so, and Ginny took a gaping breath as she lay comatose on the desk.

Draco moved around behind her, and he turned her over so she was facing upwards. He lifted her legs, holding them up with his arms as he leaned over her, and he swiftly moved inside of her, making her moan loudly. He thrust fast, not wasting time, and Blaise moved back towards them, brushing Ginny's hair back from her face to kiss her swollen lips, his hands moving to her breasts, tweaking at them and watching her moan and gasp.

She came undone for the last time when Blaise's calloused fingertips touched her clit again and Draco thrust deeper, and grunted loudly as her muscled tightened around him, and a desperate cry left her lips as she orgasmed, Draco thrusting into her through it and he thrust in deep, holding himself there as he shook and finished.

Ginny's body twitched and she whimpered as he pulled out, and she felt her body tingle, the numbness taking over as she felt how drained she was. She could see Draco smirk and Blaise's satisfied smile as they looked at her, and she heard them talk, heard them kiss, but until they touched her again she was immobile.

Blaise touched her face with his hand, and she opened her eyes. He was holding her clothes in his hand, and he said, "Come on, Weasley. You're out past curfew."

Shaking, Ginny sat up and tried to cover herself, but Draco slapped her hands away with his own. "Now, kid, none of that," he said. "Just get dressed and go."

Ginny felt so ashamed, the blush nearly as red as her hair as she put her clothes back on, watching the Slytherins do the same as they put their clothes back on, glanced at her one more time and left the room.

And Ginny hoped they could pretend it never happened at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny hated the late night Dumbledore's Army meetings. She was crap at disillusionment charms and shields and the Room of Requirement wasn't exactly on the way to the toilet or anything. She moved quickly and quietly, having taken off her shoes to avoid making too much noise, her socks muting the sound of her feet on the floor.

Neville, Luna and Dean were probably there already – they tried to avoid moving in large groups because it was too dangerous. Ginny hated the fact that somewhere as safe as Hogwarts could suddenly feel like such a prison to all of them.

The darkness was a good concealment, though, and most of the new professors were fairly stupid and had no idea which corridors were most used by students sneaking around. Snape, of course, was no help – he often took corridor duty, sometimes randomly, and whenever that happened they had to abort the mission, go back to the common room. It wasn't worth having a shot with Snape on watch.

Ginny was musing silently to herself about the best route to take, checking her watch to see where Carrow would be – it was twelve minutes and thirty seconds past eleven, which meant she was on the first floor. And Ginny was on the second. She was safe, but only for a short while… better move while she had the chance…

Just as she went to move, she felt a hand grasp over her mouth and wrench her backwards, another wrapped tightly around her waist. Her shoes dropped to the floor as Ginny was lifted off the ground, her cries muffled by the hand as she tried to wrench it away, but to no avail.

She heard a smooth voice next to her ear say, "Now, Weasley, what are you doing up past curfew again?"

Her eyes went wide and she struggled with new found fervour, but she heard Draco whisper a spell and she was rendered unconscious.

* * *

When she woke, her eyes blinked open and the blur of light focused into flickering lamps to her side, and she felt herself lying on something soft. She went to move, to lift herself up, but as she did she felt resistance and fell back to the bed. Ginny felt her blood freeze as she tugged, and felt binding on her wrists, tying her to the strange bed in the strange room.

Suddenly, everything was much worse than she imagined.

Squirming to sit up, she managed to turn over and sit up on her knees, and she looked around the room. It had ornate furniture, the bed was huge and had a large, deep emerald silk cover, the bed frame made of the same dark wood as the cupboards and shelves which were lined with books and ornaments.

Ginny glanced at the rope which bound her wrists, and she sat on her backside as she wrenched her hands, twisting them, trying to get at the knots with her fingers – she had often been subject to her brother's stupid games, when they used to lock her in the tree house, so she knew how to untie knots. But this was no knot tied by a child, and Ginny could find no way to remove her bindings.

Ginny made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, her fear turning frantic as she wrenched her hands, tugging at the rope, panic rising inside her, a whimper leaving her lips as she trembled, afraid.

"That won't do any good."

Shocked, Ginny jumped but fell back to the bed, half-lying on the pillows as she turned, eyes wide, heart hammering. Draco leaned against one of the two doors, arms folded casually, looking her up and down with a smirk on his face.

"M-Malfoy, let me go," Ginny said, trying to be brave but hearing her voice quake as she spoke.

Draco's sharp white teeth flashed as he moved towards her, and he whispered, "I don't think I want to, Weasley."

Ginny recoiled away from him, her heart beating at a million beats per minute – but she couldn't distinguish between the fear and the excitement. She'd had quite a few dreams about Draco and Blaise since that night they'd caught her watching them, but she didn't like being bound and restricted. She felt much more helpless like this, and she didn't like it.

Draco's hand reached out and brushed the hair from her eyes, and as she tried to flinch away from him he gripped a fistful of her hair and snarled, "Don't fight me, Weasley. Or would you like me to call in Goyle? I'm sure he'd have a hell of a night with you."

Ginny whimpered and cringed, the thought of Goyle having his way with her making her feel sick to the stomach.

"Are you going to behave?" Draco asked.

His grip didn't loosen, so Ginny couldn't nod, so she managed a weak, "Yes," before Draco moved his mouth to her and kissed her.

He was so raw and passionate, his lips searing hers as he crushed them together. Ginny felt a small moan escape as he sucked and nibbled her bottom lip, his tongue dipping into her mouth to dance with hers. He moved to sit on the bed, one hand still in her hair as the other gripped her hip.

As he kissed her, she felt his hand leave her side and she opened her eyes to see him pull out his wand, and as he moved it towards her, she shied away – but he only touched it to her sweater, and a second later it had disappeared, leaving her much colder than before. Ginny gasped, and squirmed, but Draco tugged her hair again and she froze.

Lips still brushing against hers, Draco whispered, "I want you to behave, for your own good, darling. If you don't, I can still do whatever I want. You know that."

Ginny's bottom lip shook as he said those words, and he pulled her head back, exposing her neck. He kissed and sucked at her neck, hearing her moans from her lips beside his ear, and his spare hand began to unbutton her shirt, exposing more flesh for his lips to taste. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue on her collarbone, at his lips sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, raising goosebumps on her skin.

As he undid the last button, he smirked at Ginny and said quietly, "No bra?"

Ginny frowned, trying to hide her blush. "I – I was wearing a sweater. And I didn't – I wasn't –"

"Didn't think you were going to get caught?" Draco asked, lifting his hand to fondle her breast, shirt undone and hanging from her shoulders.

Ginny moaned at the feeling of his hand on her, massaging her bare breast. She sighed as he kissed her again, and mewled into his mouth as he rolled her nipple between his fingertips.

He moved away from her then, letting go of her hair, and kneeled by her folded legs. His hands moved to her jeans, where he began to undo the button and zipper. Ginny squirmed, and said, "No, wait –"

In a movement so swift she missed it, Draco moved his hands back to her breasts and took both of her nipples in his fingers and pinched hard. Ginny's lips parted and she cried out loudly, the sound wrenched from her throat as Draco twisted at her sensitive nipples, and hissed, "That's not behaving, Weasley. Would you like me to be nice or not?"

Ginny nodded desperately, and felt herself blush. She hated being so – so pathetic, and weak. Draco knew that much already and he revelled in the chance to put her out of her comfort zone. It was sick and she hated it but he excited her so much.

Draco smirked and let go of her breasts, his hands moving back to her jeans where he tugged them from her slim legs and threw them from the bed. Her plain white underwear was the only intact piece of clothing she had left on, after he pulled off her socks and discarded them as well.

Draco moved away from her, taking off his own robe and shirt before sitting behind her, his hand resting on her hip as he kissed the back of her neck. Ginny closed her eyes, wondering where Draco learned to touch so gently and precisely, why his lips seemed to perfectly fit to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

His fingertips danced across her skin towards her breasts, moving so lightly that he raised goosebumps. As he brushed his fingers across her pebbled nipple, Ginny sighed – this was so much nicer than the other night.

Her eyes shot open. _Don't think like that_, her conscience shouted, _don't you dare enjoy this one bit!_

As his hands moved towards her centre, Ginny whimpered and shifted away from Draco, and as she felt his hands and lips freeze momentarily she knew she had made a mistake. He growled in her ear, "I gave you plenty of opportunity to enjoy this, Weasley – but you need a lesson in good behaviour."

Ginny cried as Draco's hands roughly pulled her legs apart, and with another swift movement he had grasped onto her undergarment and tore it from her body. She squirmed, trying to kick out her legs, and had nearly succeeded, had the door not opened at that moment and a tall figure walked into the lamplight.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Draco," said a deep voice, "Clearly you found a better option."


	4. Chapter 4

"Better option, Blaise?" Draco repeated with a smirk, "Never. I'm simply taking advantage of opportunity."

Blaise returned the smile and moved towards the bed, and as he did so Ginny squirmed again, but Draco grasped her hair and pulled her head backwards, bringing a cry of pain from her mouth. Draco glanced at Blaise and said, "Would you be so kind to assist me, Blaise?"

"Always," replied the other Slytherin, shedding the top few layers of his clothing before he sat in front of Ginny, and with strong hands he pulled her legs apart, holding them open. Ginny writhed but she could not loosen his grip, nor the ropes that bound her.

Draco smiled and said, "Now, that's much better, isn't it?" He kissed her neck again as his free hand wandered south, hands dancing on her skin, the anticipation making Ginny's heart pound. She wasn't sure it was fear, and that made her blush.

As soon as his hands touched the outer lips, Draco wasted no time stroking and caressing her centre. Ginny gasped and whimpered, body struggling as her breathing became laboured and her eyes fluttered closed, her body and her mind fighting to gain control.

Blaise leaned forward to kiss her, his harsh demanding lips drawing her breath away from her as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. His mouth moved to her neck, and down her chest towards her breasts. As though they knew exactly what the other was doing, the moment Blaise's lips latched onto a nipple, Draco curled his finger inside of her and stroked her viciously from the inside out.

Their actions elicited a sweet cry of ecstasy from the red-headed girl as her back arched and her insides trembled, her body shook and she twisted and shuddered and her vision went white.

She didn't know how long it lasted but it felt like forever, and when she finally shook and gave out, her muscles relaxed and she fell against Draco, she could feel him smile against her skin, and Blaise's subtle smirk made her blush, knowing they were thoroughly enjoying this – at least, from the tent in Blaise's pants and the hardness against her back, she could tell.

"Well that was thoroughly enjoyable," Draco said. "Mr Zabini, would you like to take the first round?"

Ginny struggled weakly in their grip but it went almost unnoticed. Blaise's eyebrows burrowed as he pondered, and he then said, "Well honestly Draco, I was planning on doing you tonight. I've been looking forward to it all week."

Ginny frowned at the nonchalant way he said it but she was slightly excited for two reasons – the first was that if they decided to have sex with each other and not her, they might let her go. The second was that if they decided to have sex with each other and not her, _she might get to watch_.

Oh Merlin.

Draco's hands brushed across Ginny's stomach as he mused. "Hmm," he said, "We could keep her for later, I suppose…"

"Or let her join in," Blaise said quietly. He caught Ginny's worried eyes before he snatched Draco from where he was sitting and dragged him off the bed to whisper something to him, sharing a thought with his lover without letting Ginny hear it.

Ginny let herself relax against the sheets, her muscles sore from cramping up and her mind empty and full of air. She was so exhausted. She had never thought she could have come that hard, never in her finest daydreams… she couldn't even make herself come that hard, and she knew exactly how she liked it.

Draco turned to look at Ginny and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, before they closed as Blaise kissed his neck and ran his hands under the blonde's shirt, caressing his toned body. Ginny felt her stomach coil as she watched Draco turn back to Blaise and kiss him, their lips battling as they shed the clothes from each other's bodies.

Ginny felt her breathing rate increase as Blaise crushed Draco against him, kissing him like he needed him to live and breathe, tangling his fingers in the soft silky hair on his head. Draco snaked his arms around the dark skinned man's neck and held on for dear life as Blaise threw him down on the bed.

Watching Blaise crawl over the blonde Slytherin and kiss his way up his chest to his neck, Ginny knew her mouth was open and her heavy breathing making her lips go dry, and just as she licked them, Blaise caught her eye and his smile of satisfaction made her blush. Clearly the dominant one, his hand danced across Draco's pale skin towards his pants, making short work of the button and zip as he freed his lover's aching length.

Draco groaned and arched up as Blaise gripped his manhood, stroking and touching the places where it felt best, and Ginny felt her blush growing more prominent as her eyes drifted from their faces to the way Blaise's long fingers grasped onto Draco.

"Just about ready, Draco?" Blaise's gravelly voice asked, and Draco responded with a smirk. Blaise crawled backwards, removing himself from the blonde haired boy, and Ginny watched them remove the rest of their clothing, and before she knew it they had turned to stare at her, Blaise's jaguar eyes watching her every move and Draco's silver eyes caressing every curve.

Ginny felt another small whimper escape her lips as she squirmed to get up, but Draco was already above her before she could attempt to move. As her hands were tied (literally), the Slytherin had no trouble pressing her hip down so she was flat on her back, and easily pulling her thighs apart so she was completely exposed.

"N-no, please!" Ginny stammered, feeling tears well up in her eyes, struggling to get free, "I – I don't –"

"Shh," Draco whispered in her ear as he pushed her left leg further up with his arm as he leaned over her. "We all know you secretly want it. You'll thank us when we're finished with you."

Ginny swallowed and prepared to plead again, but Draco cut off her words as he pressed himself inside of her with a quick, hard thrust. The wetness from her orgasm made it glide beautifully and Ginny moaned as he thrust his slick member inside of her at just the right angle. He opened her up further, pulling her legs over his arms, the position working wonders for Ginny as he thrust in and out, making her eyes roll back and close as her constant moans and mewls cascaded through the room.

When Draco hesitated at one point, Ginny took a deep breath and opened her eyes and saw Blaise standing behind the pale-skinned boy, kissing his neck and holding onto his hip. Ginny watched Draco's eyes go wide and a groan escape his lips, and a simultaneous grunt from Blaise, and Ginny realised that as Draco was fucking her, Blaise was fucking him.

"Alright, Draco?" Blaise asked, brushing the blonde boy's hair from his neck so he could kiss him there.

Draco responded with a satisfied smile, and said, "Never better," before gasping as Blaise sharply thrust into him, causing Draco to push further into Ginny. The simultaneous moans of pleasure resounded between the walls as Blaise began to set the rhythm. He would thrust into Draco, who was pushed further into Ginny every time. They started slowly, the husky growls from Blaise's throat sounding as he pushed himself inside Draco's entrance, and the way Draco's half-lidded eyes watched Ginny darkly made her lungs feel empty, but she would gasp every time he thrust inside of her. Why did it feel so good? She was meant to feel violated, but somehow she knew she loved it – she loved being treated like prey by these Slytherin predators.

Blaise's pace quickened and because of this, Draco's did too, and Ginny moaned with every thrust. Blaise pushed Draco down so he was leaning over Ginny more, making her legs spread more and Ginny felt his hardness pressing against that part of her which made her see stars, and she mewled pathetically as he did so.

Similarly, Draco moaned and his eyelashes fluttered, and he managed, "Blaise, don't stop –"

Blaise took a hold of the blonde man's hips and slammed into him, and Ginny felt her body shaking more with every passing second before her vision went and she cried out, voice breaking as she did so, and she heard the groaning of one or both of the Slytherins before she was filled with a hot, wet warmth and a few quick thrusts and another pleasant shudder later, they collapsed, Blaise falling to the side with his arm draped over his lover who was panting and sweating.

Ginny breathed heavily, her heart pounding, her body slumped against the bed. She closed her eyes, and felt her chest heaving, her body holding onto the warmth in the aftermath. Ginny felt the ropes on her hands cutting off her circulation but she didn't care. She felt so wonderful, so brilliant.

The reality overcame her out of nowhere. She should not be liking this. She shouldn't be wanting more. She had essentially been raped and she wasn't feeling upset. She felt sick, and disgusted in herself, but she would let these two Slytherins have her any day of the week.

A hateful tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she waited for them to let her go.


End file.
